Kyohaku and Kisshu!
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Kyohaku Uchiha was born with missing DNA. What the doctors thought was human DNA was actually Kisshu's DNA! Now, twelve years later, Kyohaku was forced to become a Mew. But will the DNA problems cause fueds and broken friendships? Includes Naruto people.


Kyohaku Uchiha, Roxanna No Subaku, and Hinata Hyuuga were looking at the wolves when two people walked in. One girl and one boy; the girl had short dark red hair. She seemed to be swoon by the boy. Hinata giggled at the couple. The girl glared at her, but Hinata only waved and smiled. She seemed to smile back. Then they heard screaming. "WHY WOULD WE WANT HOT COFFEE WHEN IT'S HOT OUTSIDE!?!?!" two girl screamed. The ninja trio walked over and saw a grassy green haired girl being picked on. "Oi leave her alone!" Kyohaku yelled catching the girls' attention. "Says who?" one girl, whom was starting provoke Kyohaku, replied. Then an older girl grabbed her wrist. The red head girl walked over, along with a blued hair girl. So, what a weird sight; a green head, blondie, red, two blue, raven haired, and a black hair. Then four other girls walked over. Their names were Robin, Daniella, Kimberly, and Lisa. (A/N: Kim, Lisa, and Daniella are all people I know)

Then the ground started to shake. Hinata had run off, because her sister needed to be picked up from school. "Thank you," the green hair girl squeaked. "What's your name?" Kyohaku asked. "I'm Lettuce, and you?" she asked Roxy and Star. "Kyohaku," Star said. "Roxy," Roxy replied. Then the girls were blinded by a white light. Star was somehow floating in mid air. She wasn't wearing any clothes, but she paid no mind. A small grey wolf was walking to her. It was a pup, but a very sweet one at that. Star picked it up as a claw grew and cut Star. Star screamed in agony. Then she was blinded again.

"Star," a voice said edging Star out of her daze. "Star," it repeated. Star slowly began to open her eyes to see Hinata standing over her. Star looked around to see Roxy asleep and Ichigo, the girl whom Hinata had giggled at, stirring. "W…what happened?" Star asked trying to stand up, but falling in attempt.

Ichigo awoke with a jolt too. Star finally was able to stand up and help wake Roxy. "I'm going home," Hinata said, taking to sleeping Roxy away. Star walked to the wolf side and saw a grey wolf pup like she had seen. She smiled at it before walking away. She left out for home when a giant bee hit her in the back. She jumped up to a tree. A blonde boy was there. "Kyohaku Uchiha, you must beat the monster," he said before pushing her off. "EEP!" Star shouted before her hair changed into a brown hair color, eyes were a blue color, and a grey wolf tail had sprouted from her back. She had gloves and fishnet started at the end where the wrist gloves ended and went up till they reached her elbows. Two grey wolf ears popped up on her head.

She landed carefully on the ground. One foot after the other. Star glanced down to see a blue shirt that only covered her breast and a pair of blue short shorts. "Wh…what the??" Star asked, staring down at her gloves.

The monster's claw hit Star in the back and knocked her into a tree. Star coughed out blood, but stood up slowly. Words started forming in her head. "Ribbon," Star started before she yelled, "Ribbon Hoshi Cross!" A silver and black stick appeared and it opened the black part to reveal a cross like weapon. "Ribbon Hoshi Pure!" Star yelled, thinking Hoshi was her new nickname. A silver whip appeared came out of the cross. (A/N: It's like Zakuro's. And the attack is the same way.) The giant bee screamed before it disappeared. The boy jumped down. "Who are you and what happened to me?" Star asked. "My name's Ryou Shirogane and you must come with me." he said grabbing Star's hand and pulling her to his car.

"Hey! What are you doing?!!?!" Star yelled as she was forced into his car. He sat in the front seat and drove away to a café she had seen with Hinata and Roxy. "Wow," she whispered as her wolf ears were perked up. Then Star realized she couldn't see anything. "Ryou! Why can't I see anything?!" Star asked scared. "Because your DNA is infused with a blind grey wolf pup." He replied calmly.

Once they reached the café, Star quickly tried to run. But Ryou grabbed her wrist, causing Star to fall flat on her butt. "Grr," Star growled, saying in a warning, to back off. He ignored it and pulled her into the café. Star was wowed.

"Come with me," Ryou said, still pulling Star across the floor. Star was refusing to stand up and to walk. "Stubborn," he whispered, so quietly that no one could hear it but Star. "I heard that," Star yelled, her eyes closed. (Ps: She's still blind, so the wowed part was with the location. I know it doesn't make since but just trust me.) "I want to see again!" Star whined, her ears still hurting from Ryou's barely audio footsteps.

Star was put on a metal table. It was cold. "Will someone tell me how to go back to normal?" Star asked. "Think about how you look normally." Another male's voice replied. "Now who's this?" Star asked. "I'm Keiichiro Akasaka." He replied. Star thought about her looks once again. Long glossy black hair, black eyes, a jean mini skirt, and a black and green army zip-up sleeveless tank top. Star's hearing was back to normal. She opened her eyes, "YAY!" Star said throwing her fists in the air. "Oops, sorry." She said, looking at Ryou's and Keiichiro's faces.

"I'll be right back," Keiichiro said walking out and closing the door. "Can I show you something?" Ryou asked and Star nodded. He walked to the table and pushed her down on it. "HEY!" she screamed before he started to unzip her shirt. Now Star was scared because she couldn't push him off her. Star kept hitting his chest but he pushed her hands down. Then, what Star was dreading, he unbuttoned her bra. Star was blushing and scared. Then she stopped moving and saw a mark right in between her breast. It was a mark like Ichigo's. (Ichigo doesn't know yet).

"This is the mark, where your DNA was infused." He said, still holding her down on the table. "I had to infuse your DNA because no woman knows about this project." He said, still pinning Star down. His eyes drifted down from her face to her chest. His eyes drifted back up, a HUGE blush rising. "You sick pervert!" Star screamed, slapping him so hard in the face that he fell on top of her. Star took this time to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. She pushed him off her. Keiichiro walked in to see Star buttoning her bra and Ryou glaring at her, his cheek a burning red.

"Keiichiro, you're much more of a gentleman, so why did Ryou infuse my DNA and not you?" Star asked. "Because, Ryou begged me to allow it. Sorry, Kyohaku." He replied, Ryou had started blushing again. "I… I didn't want to but it had to be done," Ryou said blushing, once again. "Oh sure," Star replied, her voice dripping with anger and sarcasm.

Star jumped down from off the table and started to walk away when Keiichiro grabbed her wrist. "Would you like to join Café Mew Mew?" he asked. Star nodded and gave her a dark blue uniform and told her to meet here tomorrow after school. She nodded and walked out of the Café, a huge smile upon her face.

A/N: Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga is Japanese and they are my favorite names. On yeah, pairings mentioned: IchigoXKisshu, KisshuXStar, StarXRyou, or IchigoXRyou? Is it Kish or Kisshu? Pai or Pie? And Tart or Taruto? Just asking people!


End file.
